Heartbroken
by Modelgirl97
Summary: If you ever felt hearbroken sometime in your life you should read this story.


**This story is for anyone out there who ever liked someone but they either had a boyfriend or girlfriend. The chipettes are not famous in this story. They are 17 in this story. Warning there is a Christ like moment in this story.**

**Jeanette's POV**

Lately, I've been feeling that I'll never will find someone that would like me. Boys see me as some nerd. They only talk to me if it concerns their homework. I get pushed around by everyone. The only people that care about me are my sisters, Brittany and Eleanor. The three of us live together in a apartment. As for my mother, she's dead. Ms. Miller (my mother) died from cancer. I was really depressed and I'm still depressed.

Why can't anyone like me? I decided to go to the library. I like the library. It helps me feel happy when I'm down. I entered the library to check out some science books and a few romance books. I saw this interesting book about plants. I'm reaching for it and my hand touches another hand. I quickly turned around to see who's hand I was touching. And that's when I saw him.

He looks attractive. Tall, his hair a bit messy, and he wore glasses. His eyes are blue and so beautiful just like the ocean.

**Simon's POV**

When I saw that gorgeous chipette I almost imaged us being together. She's tall, her brown hair in a bun, wore glasses, and had emerald green eyes. Without thinking, I introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Simon"

"Hi, I'm Jeanette" she said in a nervous tone.

"Do you want to grab some coffee with me?"

"Sure... I guess"

So the two of us walks off without even checking any books. (I guess I didn't take out any books because of her) and went to the coffee shop. We both went in line to order the coffee. Then we sat down. I could tell that she was nervous. I guess she's not that type of girl that boys fall for.

"So can you tell me about yourself" I said.

"I don't think so" she suddenly snapped.

With that she finished her coffee and was about to leave until I grabbed her wrist.

"Can I at least have your number?"

She quickly wrote her number on a napkin and walked off.

_'She could become a best friend to me' _I thought.

**Jeanette's POV**

I gave him my number and walked off. I didn't want to get close to this guy because he might break my heart. I went home and took a nap. After two hours of sleeping my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Simon's name. I ignored his call and send it to voicemail.

_'Great now I can't go back to sleep 'cause I'm already up'_

Just then Brittany came into my room.

"Hey Jeanette. Are you okay? you've been really down for the past couple of weeks" she said with concern in her voice.

"Britt, don't worry about me, I'm fine" I lied. I didn't have the guts to tell her the truth.

"Okay! What's been going on?"

"Nothing much. I met this guy-" she cut me off.

"What? Oh my gosh! What's his name? What he look like?"

"Tall, wears glasses and blue eyes" I answered.

"He sounds perfect for you!" she squeals.

_'Ugh! Why did Brittany just say that? I can already tell Simon doesn't like me!' I screamed in my head._

"Did you give him your number?"

I nodded very slowly.

"He just called, but I ignored the call. I don't feel like talking to him" I explained.

"Jeanie are you crazy! This might be your chance!" my sister exclaimed.

"Brittany! He doesn't like me and I don't like him! We just met. Shut up and stop thinking that everyone on this planet is going to have a boyfriend or girlfriend!" I exclaimed angrily and stormed off.

I went off to go to my mother's grave. I need to talk to her. When I finish talking to her I got down to her grave and did a silent prayer. I prayed about positive things that would enter my life. That I can stop being depressed and that all these negative things would leave from my life. I got up and went for a walk. I need to clear my head. I thought about all the things that happen in my life.

Maybe Brittany was right. This could be my chance! Simon could be my boyfriend. I went through the recent calls and I called Simon. It rang a few times until he answered.

"Hey Jeanette"

"Hi Simon. Why did you call?"

"Oh. I just wanted to know if we can hang out for a bit. Do you want to?" he said. rather nevoursly.

"Sure I'll meet you at the park in 10 minutes"

"Okay, I'll see you there" I said and hung up.

_'Maybe we might be a couple!'_

**Simon's POV**

I was glad I was meeting Jeanette. I want to get to know her better. I don't have any "special" feelings for her; because I have a girlfriend. I was hoping that the two of us could become friends. I saw someone approaching me and saw Jeanette. We greet each other and began to talk about random things.

Turns out we have a lot of stuff in common. We both like school, science, and love to read books. Jeanette is nothing like my girlfriend, Macy. If you were to judge Macy she would be a prep. She's on the cheerleading squad and is really popular. What she saw in me I have no idea.

**Jeanette's POV**

I was happy that Simon and I was becoming friends. We had a lot of stuff in common. Suddenly I got a text from Eleanor saying that I need to help her with dinner. I said goodbye to Simon and ran home.

I got home, took off my jacket, and washed my hands. I started helping Eleanor with dinner. The two of us started to talk.

"So Jeanie, Brittany told me that you met a guy today" she said.

"Yea I was just with him and we have a lot of stuff in common" I stated.

"Do you think that he could be your boyfriend?"

"Maybe, its just that I keep on having this feeling that I should stay away from him. Because he might... break my heart. but I also have this feeling that I should get more attached to him and there might be a chance that we'll be together" I explained.

"Well Jeanette, all I can tell you is that whatever feeling you feel the strongest just go with it" Eleanor said.

The two of us started eating. Brittany wasn't home yet because she was on a date with some guy. That night I decided to get more attached to Simon.

***Next Day* (Still in Jeanette's POV)**

I got up and got ready for school. I was pretty happy because Simon and I go to the same school. The first thing I was going to do is ask Simon to be my boyfriend. As soon as I arrived to the school, I saw Simon holding hands with a cheerleader. Simon saw me and he and his "friend" approach me.

"Hey Jeanette. I like you toy meet my girlfriend Macy"

Macy and I both exchanged fake smiles at each other. My heart droop when Simon said those words. I instantly feel heartbroken. I should've stay away from Simon. I feel like an idiot. Why would I convince myself into thinking he would have special feelings for me?

After he introduced his girlfriend to me the two of them walk off. As the day went by I was feeling more and more depressed. As soon as the final bell rung and ran straight home. I jumped on my bed and started crying my eyes out. When Eleanor and Brittany saw me they were very worried about me. They tried to comfort me. It didn't work out so well. Guys like them and but not me.

"Britt, Ellie, can we move to another place?" I asked choking on my tears.

"Why Jeanette?"

"I don't like we're we are living now. I've been so depressed ever since mom died. No boy likes me here. I just wan to get out of this place."

"Okay Jeanette, we'll move on monday" Brittany said.

She kept her word because by monday we was living in are new place. And the best part is I never have to see Simon again.

**I might make a sequel out of this. It depends if I get at least 10 reviews. To tell you the truth I never wrote a story like this before. Review please.**


End file.
